legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Celestial Winx and the Skyward Hero of Courage
''Bloom: "4000 years ago, during our battle against Malicet, my friends and I of the Celestial Winx had visited many worlds and met many people. But out of all of them, 1 such world sticks out of the back in my mind. It is there that we first met you. Do you remember that time when we first crossed paths? Do you remember the time that we have spent with you? I know that it is something that lives on in my heart forever as well as the rest of us. It is something that lives within you, as well, Link."'' The Celestial Winx and the Skyward Hero of Courage is a story spinoff within The Ultimate Story. The story itself takes place 4000 years ago, during the Celestial Winx's battle against Malicet. The girls arrived within a world consisting of a large chunk of land floating high in the sky called Skyloft while looking for Malicet's minions. There, they met Link, who was a young resident of Skyloft turned legendary hero. When danger calls him to save his entire world, he decided to travel with the Celestial Winx since they were pretty much going to the same places. The Girls' Arrival At Skyloft During the girls' fight against Malicet, he and his evil minions discovered another world where they could sense out a mystic force emanating from an object. From there, Malicet ordered his minions to seek out this object and bring it to him, to which they immediately obliged to. The girls found out about this immediately and attempted to chase after them. However, when they arrived within that world, the minions were nowhere to be found. Instead, the girls decided to land on the island and revert to their dormant forms so that they could rest up a bit. From there, they decided to look around the entire place for a bit. Not long afterwards, they were discovered by Groose and his cronies Cawlin and Strich. Groose immediately saw them as attractive and attempted to woo them while Cawlin was suspicious of them. The girls were not easily impressed by him and just wanted to avoid him. When Groose and Cawlin had their private chat, the girls made a break for it while they still could. As soon as they were out of sight, Cawlin was relieved but Groose became immensely distraught. The girls soon arrived at the Knights Academy. There, they met the Headmaster of the school, Gaepora, who gave them a brief tour of the place. He told them a bit about the land they were on and the customs of it. He lead them to the Statue of the Goddess where the girls met his daughter, Princess Zelda, and her friend, Link. Stella took an immediate liking to him, much to his discomfort. It did not take long for him to reject her advances to where he ran away from her with her chasing after him, much to the annoyance of everything else. She eventually caught up to him, grabbed him and held him close. Gaepora went on to telling the group about the traditions and origin of their settlement, being that they were raised up high in the skies to protect them from great evil. Also, the people of Skyloft each own their own Loftwing, to which they each bond with. Link's Loftwing was a red one, that which was very rare. Zelda, worried about how Link will fair during the ceremony that will take place earlier that day, had him do last-minute practices to which they found out that his Loftwing went missing. From there, the girls, having developed a liking to the duo, decided to help Link out with finding his Loftwing, so each of them rushed out to get started on the search. Developing a Strong Bond During the search, the girls did all they could to find out what happened to Link's Loftwing. Some searched the place while the others asked around. Link really had a chance to get to know each of the girls as they helped him out in different ways. Bloom found someone who witnessed his Loftwing being chased by a few hooligans. Stella was....less than helpful when she was looking for a place to shop for clothes. She did attempted to ask around, but still her attempt was proven futile. Musa convinced one of the instructors, Horwell, to delay the ceremony until Link's Loftwing could be found. Flora asked all over Skyloft to see if anyone knew about what happened to his Loftwing. Tecna even got to work on a digital map of the entire island. What Layla found really helped the group out. Later on, they were able to find out that Link's Loftwing was taken by Groose and his 2 cronies, the same guys that the girls ran into a while back. From there, Link searched the place until he was able to find his Loftwing boarded up within a small cove. He was able to free it and the Ceremony was able to continue. During the event, the girls stood alongside Zelda as spectators. Link participated in the ceremony with Groose and his 2 cronies, to which none of them went easy on him. The girls had a difficult time holding themselves back from helping out Link, but they wanted him to be able to complete the ceremony by himself, so they rooted for him instead, much to Groose's frustration. Despite what Link had been through during the ceremony, he was able to win the competition and complete the contest with Zelda, much to the joy of her and the girls. After they finished, the girls happily did a group hug with Link and Zelda caught in the middle of it, literally. The duo then went flying around the skies and had their brief moment together. However, they got caught up in a mysterious black tornado which threw them both off of their Loftwings. Zelda got swept away while Link was retrieved by the Celestial Winx. The Mysterious Sword When Link was passed out, he had a dream about falling. In the dream, he spotted a mysterious figure, telling him about fulfilling some sort of important destiny. He then noticed Zelda and tried to reach for her as she was about to be devoured by the massive beast that he keeps seeing in his dreams. He woke up late that night with Gaepora beside his bed. He told Gaepora about what happened to him and Zelda. He was then informed that the girls were the ones who retrieved him and brought him back to Skyloft then left to take care of other matters. After Gaepora walked out, Link heard a strange sound from directly outside his bedroom. He stepped out to find a mysterious figure floating before him. He followed the figure to the Statue of the Goddess where she opened up a secret chamber. There, Link found a sword stuck in a stone and the mysterious figure floating right near it. The figure revealed itself to be named Fi, an entity of the sword created by the Goddess, herself, to guide whoever was chosen to wield the sword. She then told Link that he was the one. He was hesitant at first but then she mentioned to him about Zelda and that she is also to take part in a special mission that he needed to partake in. From there, Link willingly accepted the mission and pulled the sword out of the stone. A little while afterwards, Gaepora arrived, revealing that he knew about the chamber within the Goddess's statue, however, such information was only allowed to be shared by a few people. He then mentioned to Link about a youth in a legend who was said to be the chosen hero of the Goddess that once saved the world. However, legends tell of a youth chosen by the servant of the Goddess in order to save the world. Link was then given a tablet by Fi, to which he used to pierce a hole into the cloud barrier to the surface below. The Start of a New Adventure The next day, Link donned the Knight's uniform, which consisted of the iconic green tunic and was ready to set out on his quest. He was also told by Gaepora that the girls were able to return and that they will meet up with Link as soon as he departs Skyloft. As he was flying through the sky on his Loftwing, the girls showed themselves to him again, this time, in their Believix forms. They greeted him by flying around then displaying their powers. They were able to introduce themselves as the Celestial Winx: Loyal Servants of the Great Wizard. Link then thanked the girls for saving him, but they were saddened with not being able to save Zelda, with Link assuring them that there wasn't anything they could have done. They then went on to telling Link about why they arrived within his world. They were looking for minions of Malicet, a dark being that they have been fighting against for a long time. After they were able to bring Link back to Skyloft, they found the minions and did battle with them. The fight went late into the night until a bright light pierced a hole into the cloud barrier. The minions made their way towards that hole, the girls could not chase after them because their long battle made them tired and it was already very late in the evening, so they rested instead. Soon after realizing that they would be heading for the same place, the girls decided to travel with Link to the surface world below the clouds, to which Link agreed on without hesitation. The Sealed Grounds Link and the girls arrived below the cloud surface. They found themselves in an area known as the Sealed Grounds. The place consisted of a massive, spiraling sinkhole. At the very bottom was a small wedge stuck in the ground. Link and the girls could sense a terrible dark aura from the ground below, to which they caught a glimpse of a vision of the massive beast that Link had seen in his dreams. Reaching the very bottom, they noticed a dark aura secreting from the wedge. Link, with the use of a magical blast of light that he just learned within the Statue of the Goddess known as the Skyward Strike, struck the wedge, to which the dark aura stopped. The girls could sense that the entire area was cleansed. Soon enough, they were able to sense that Zelda had been in the area and utilized one of their special powers: The Tracix Eyes, to which they are able to see glimpses of the past. The vision led them to a temple at ground level. Upon entry, they met with an old woman who knew that they were coming. She even knew who Link and the girls were, which scared the group a little. She then informed them about Link's task and that Zelda also plays a role in this, as well, as she has been destined to. However, someone is manipulating the turn of events in an unnatural way. The group intended to set out to find Zelda before the mysterious force that tried to manipulate the turn of events does. The old woman then pointed them to a temple in the woods. Before they could move on, the girls were able to sense out the minions, which left a dark and distasteful aura that they knew all too well, leaving them with no doubt that they were sensing out the minions. Faron Woods Making their way into the woods, the group became mesmerized by the entire area. The girls continued to track down Zelda via their Tracix Eyes, however, their powers suddenly stopped working. They sensed out a great deal of Dark magic, which they believed is messing with their powers. They soon come across a forest creature known as a Kikwi. It was scared of them at first, but then Stella used her Dawn of Light to calm it down. They were able to find out from the Kikwi that he encountered Zelda then told them to go see the Kikwi Elder as he may know where she went. The group was able to find the Elder, but he was too frazzled from being worried about his people to remember where she went, so they took it upon themselves to help him and his people out. After doing so, he pointed them in the direction of the temple in the woods. The group made their way there with a few shady characters following them. Along the way, the girls worried about something involving the minions but were too scared to mention what it was. Link was nervous about them, but didn't ask them what it was that they were so uneasy about, as it was something that he can't do anything about. They soon found the temple in the woods: the Skyview Temple. As soon as they entered it, they began to notice that their powers were greatly reduced from the Dark aura being more pungent in the temple. However, with some help from the water and vegetation in the temple, Layla and Flora were able to gain plenty to draw their magic from. After going through one obstacle after another, they were able to reach a large chamber. There, they ran into a strange figure named Ghirahim, Lord of the Demons. Along with him were 3 dark-colored, midgetlike, floating imps. The girls revealed that they were the exact beings that they were looking for. They were Nastis, Horrid, and Villgence, minions of Malicet. Ghirahim revealed that he was the one that caused the tornado that threw Zelda out of the sky, which greatly angered Link and the girls. It was also revealed the minions, having come to their world in search of a mystical item of sorts that their master wanted them to find, decided to team up with Ghirahim and help each other with each of their goals. Ghirahim seemed to be interested in Zelda, whom he addressed as the Spirit Maiden, as he was looking for her and wanted her for some reason. Link and the girls were determined to never allow him anywhere near her. From there, the girls went to battle against the minions while Link battled against Ghirahim. As Link and Ghirahim fought each other, he seemed to have gotten the upper hand against him. At the end of the battle, Ghirahim attempted to pull a dirty trick, but was interrupted by the minions being dropped on him, something in which the girls most likely did on purpose. Ghirahim then lashed out at the Nastis for this and they departed after realizing what they were looking for wasn't there. Upon realizing that their enemies have joined forces, Link and the girls decided to remain with each other from then on. They reached the final area of the temple. There, they found that Zelda wasn't there but they could tell that she did visit the area recently. Fi then revealed to them that she went to another area known as the Eldin Volcano. From there, they received another tablet like the one that Link had received the other night. With the help of the girls' Zoomix Aura, he returned to the sky with them. The Next Area Immediately after returning to the sky, Link reentered the statue with the girls this time. He placed the next tablet in the same slot with the first one, which pierced another hole in the cloud barrier. They made their way to the next area on the surface: the Eldin Volcano. Upon their arrival, the girls have found themselves to be inexplicably cold, even stranger since they were surrounded by lava pits everywhere. Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:Spinoffs Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fanfictiondreamer Category:Stories written by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Transcripts Category:Stories currently put on hold